Holly Braxton
I can't do this' - Holly.'' 'Hey, you're been through worse. Of course you can do it' - Matt. 'Holly Jean Braxton '''is a main character in the ''Life as a Braxton ''series. She first appeared in the first episode of ''Slow Down, ''set during 5235. Holly was born in Mangrove River when her parents were teenagers. As a toddler, her mother left both her and her father, Darryl. Holly was never told much about this or her mother and grew up without her. She is extremely close to her father and although they fight a lot, Holly would normally tell her father everything. She is also close to both her uncles, especially Casey, as they are close in age and her dad raising him along side Holly. Holly worries a lot about her family. Her father is the leader of a the surfing gang and her uncle, Heath, is an influential member. Although he kept Holly and Casey out of the loop, they knew what they quite a bit of what they got up. Also considering most of the boys family, she's scared something will happen someday to one of them. Holly had a number of relationships over the years. Most notably was her first long-term boyfriend, Stu Henderson, a young member of the River Boys. After he started becoming violent towards Holly, things led to one event which resulted in Stu's accidentally death at her hands. It was during a break from Stu that Holly had a fling with her crusher Xavier in order to make him jealous. Later, Holly had an affair with Spencer Harrington, while he was still in a relationship with her friend, Maddie. Eventually they are found out and they continue a relationship, until Holly discovers that Spencer had started seeing Sasha behind her back. She later has a fling with Josh Barrett, until he rejects her at her uncles orders. She later begins a relationship with her childhood friend, Matt Page. They become engaged, but after the birth of their child, their relationship comes under massive strain and they break up. Holly later enters into a relationship with Mason Morgan, but their relationship was rocky from the start due to Holly's lingering feeling for Matt and Mason's position in Witness Protection. Holly has two children - a daughter, Zoe, as a result of her fling with Josh Barrett and a son, Dylan, from her relationship with Matt. Early Life Holly Jean Braxton was born on 3rd March 1996 at Northern Districts Hospital in Yabbie Creek to a teenage Darryl "Brax" Braxton and Jennifer "Jenn" Maloney. She grew up in Mangrove River and spent her early childhood with both her parents. Her mother walked out of the family when Holly was 18 months old. Holly was raised by her dad along side his youngest brother, who was only two years her senior. As a child, Holly was very happy. She got on well with the children she went to school with. She enjoyed going surfing, even from a young age. She learned to swim at four and was catching waves at six, of course with the help of her dad. She caught he first proper wave at ten. She enjoyed ballet too, but gave it up when she was young. She never seemed to get on well in school, however. Her teachers labelled her 'a distraction to her classmates' and 'unwilling to commit to the work'. When Holly began attending Mangrove River High School at 12, she began to act out. She favoured friends over school work and spent less time caring about trying to do well in school without any success. She only attended Mangrover River High School for a year before transferring to Yabbie Creek High School for Year 8. This was as a result of Casey being expelled from Mangrove River High. It was at Yabbie Creek she met Stu Henderson. Stu was also from Mangrove River and in the same year as Casey. After months of flirting, they finally started dating in late 2010. Biography Arc One Holly is preparing for her first day at her new school - Summer Bay High. Casey ditches her to go surfing in the morning, leaving her on her own in the diner. She orders a coffee and begins talking to Dex about the recent arrival of the River Boys. She tells them to leave the River Boys be and there wouldn't be any trouble. Holly collects her coffee and goes down onto the beach. As she texts Stu and starts thinking about school. She decides nothing going to be any different her, so why try? She arrives at the school and has a meeting with the principal, Mrs. Palmer about her grades and disciplinary record. Later is the day, Holly is called a "River Girl" by one of the boys at school. Getting aggravated, Holly starts on the two older boys, only for Xavier Austin to break it up. Holly and Xavier argue back and forth before Casey leads her away to get lunch. At the diner, Casey and Holly discuss school and how she wished she had stayed at Mangrove River High. The girl from earlier in the day, Ruby Buckton, who had directed Holly to Mrs. Palmer's office, came over and started blaming Casey for getting Romeo Smith detention. Returning to school and finishing her day, Holly warns Dexter Walker to be careful around the River Boys. She leaves the school to go meet Stu. Arc Two Arc Three Arc Four Arc Five Appearance Holly has an oval face with fine bone structure, a wealth of brown straight hair, and almond-shaped, deep brown eyes with thick dark lashes. Holly has naturally think dark hair which is slightly wavy if left untouched. Normally, she blow dries it straight. She is regularly seen sporting a ponytail of some sorts, unless it is a formal event or on a date. Holly is fond of a grunge style to her clothes. She normally wears high-waist, super skinny black jeans with a white tank top and a flannel shirt, along with her black ankle boots. Holly doesn't like wearing dresses or skirts often and would only wear one on a special occasion. Black is her main colour of choice and has worn black for all her major occasions, except for the 2011 school formal. Personality Holly is faithful and devoted person. She always sticks up for the people she cares about and is always willing to give a helping hand when it is needed. She is sensitive and caring and considers the needs of others - some of the time. She is an imaginative and dreamy girl and often finds herself conflicted about her future. Holly is kind to her friends – but not strangers. Holly is a daydreamer and can quickly escape the harsh realities of life by slipping into a world where she can be whatever she desires, wherever she wants. Because of this, many people think she runs from her problems. Holly believes in love; love in all its rose-tinted, glorious fantasy. She loves being in love - to her it is a wistful daydream, a flight of fancy. It is a seduction of her senses, and there is nowhere else she would rather be. Romance is almost always like a summer storm to Holly, going from the warmth of a welcome rain, through clashes of thunder and lightning, then to the calm tranquility of its passing. She gives everything when it comes to love. But after getting hurt several times, Holly is a little less enthusiastic about her fall-hard-and-fast nature. Holly has an easygoing and laid back personality, which often hinders her abilities. She doesn't care about the serious matters like school, only about her next surf session or date with a boy. She has very little direction in her life and doesn't consider her future much, often living in the now. Holly has a quick temper. However her bark is always worse than her bite. She stands up for her family and often gets into a war of words with people who are disrespectful to them. She cares greatly for those close to her and is always willing to take their corner, even if they are wrong. She is a devoted friend who puts her loved ones' well being before her own. She is an empathetic individual who is able to present sympathetic viewpoints when asked by friends and family – and they sometimes take advantage of this trait, too much so in many cases Holly is easily hurt and naturally defensive. She masks her emotions regularly, building a impenetrable wall which not many people can knock down. She doesn't talk much about what is bothering her and often gets very upset when her emotions become too much for her. If something is bothering her, she quickly becomes evasive and then angry. Holly is a natural born leader and possesses a powerful character and is often called upon to help solve situations. Relationships Darryl 'Brax' Braxton ''Father-daughter Darryl Braxton is the father of Holly Braxton. She was born in 1996 when her parents were 18 years old. Darryl raised Holly alone after her mother walked out when she was a toddler. Holly is extremely close with her father. They often fight over what is best for her, but they always forgive each other. Darryl disciplines Holly when she does something wrong, an example being she had her phone taken off her and was grounded when she skipped her first day at her new school. Holly worries for her father and the rest of the River Boys gang. She doesn't want anything to happen to them. When things start getting rough with Jake Pirovic's gang, Holly suddenly gets wrapped up in the middle of it. Holly and her fathers relationship became strained after Charlie's death. But he managed to help her through her confession of accidentally killing her abusive boyfriend Stu. When Holly develops an eating disorder, he tries to support her trying to get healthy again. He even goes and sends her away up the coast to stay with family for a few weeks. Holly feels comfortable discussing her relationship woes with her father. She goes to him for advice about what to do with Spencer and her feelings for him. Holly ends up in danger again because of her father when she is kidnapped by Adam Sharpe along with Ricky Sharpe and Tamara Kinglsey. Holly is present when her father is shot and stays by his side in hospital despite finding out about Spencer and Sasha's affair. Brax disciplines Holly when she begin humiliating Spencer and Sasha. Holly is devastated when her father is sent to prison for murder. She retaliates by smashing up the restaurant and sleeping with Josh Barrett, which results in her arrest and falling pregnant. By the time Brax is released from prison, Holly has moved out of the house after a fight with Casey and Heath and is currently living in the caravan park. Brax later discovers Jenn, Holly's mother, has returned to her life and isn't happy, which ultimately makes Holly annoyed, as they have grown close. He is initially shocked to find out she's pregnant. Brax then tries to convince her to move back in, but has a hard time trusting him after he cut off all links to them when he was in prison. Holly explains the story of how she got pregnant and says she's going to give the baby up for adoption, thinking she wouldn't be able for a kid. Eventually, Holly forgives him and moves back in. When Holly eventually has her baby, she finds she can't do it and changes her mind about adoption, naming her daughter Zoe. Brax tells her whatever she decided to do, he'll support her. When Brax gets Josh to move into the Braxton house, it causes tensions due to Holly's close relationship with Matt. This is also heightened by Matt being there when Holly went into labour and not Josh. Brax, Ricky, Holly and Zoe were present at the house during a drive by shooting, which ended with Holly getting shot in the arm. After being taken to hospital, she was checked out and deemed fine. Brax tries to send her and Zoe away to Heath in the city when things start to become more dangerous, but Holly wants to stay; her HSC being only a matter of weeks away. Eventually, they reach a compromise where Holly and Zoe go to live with Jenn again, where it will be safer. On the night of the school formal, Casey is shot and killed by Jake Pirovic. After spending the night with Matt, Ricky tells Holly the following morning. She confines herself to her room at the Braxton's and doesn't talk or eat. When Brax returns to goes to Holly who confesses that she expects Casey to come back, but always remembers that he's gone forever and she breaks down crying. Holly takes a long time to get over Casey's death, however, soon begins to move on and make a serious start to her relationship with Matt, which Brax is delighted with. Brax attempts to help a saddened Holly when Jenn moves with her family to Brisbane for a new job. Holly is initially excited after finding out that her dad's girlfriend, Ricky, was pregnant and that she was going to be a big sister again to a little brother. Things are pretty smooth sailing for a number of months until Holly and her uncle, Kyle, were involved in a car crash. Brax was later charged with murder and sentenced to twenty years in jail. Holly was distraught, feeling like she was being abandoned. Holly struggles while her father is imprisoned again, although her mood is temporarily lifted at the birth of her baby brother, Casey. This is short lived when Holly is hit with the devestating news that her father had died during an attempted escape attempt. Holly is unable to cope and shuts down like she did after Casey died. Inconsolable, Holly falls back into her eating disorder and follows on a path of self destruction, rejecting help from her remaining family and distancing from her daughter. Matt eventually helps her and pulls her out of her depression and gets her help. Shortly after, Holly falls pregnant again with Matt's baby. Brax visits Holly briefly in a short return to Summer Bay. Holly is initially shocked and rejects her father for letting her think he was dead. Soon, she comes around to him again and lets him see Zoe once more before he leaves. Holly bids her father farewell and vows to visit each other at any available opportunity. Jennifer "Jenn" Bryant Mother-daughter, teacher-student Jennifer Maloney is the mother of Holly Braxton. She was born in 1996 when her parents were 18 years old. Jenn quickly became overwhelmed at the role of being a mother and walked out on the family when Holly was 18 months old. Jenn didn't see her daughter for another 16 years. Originally, Jenn takes up the open science teacher position at Summer Bay High School, under the name of Mrs. Jennifer Bryant. Jenn was annoyed when a student arrives late to her Year 11 biology class. She is later stunned to find that the student was actually her daughter, Holly. Jenn continuously finds out new information about her long-lost daughter through students and faculty. Jenn tries to keep her distance from Holly, but gets involved when another student Sasha presents her worries over Holly. Sasha had heard Holly getting sick in the bathrooms earlier that day and opened up about her concerns over her friends, who had previously suffered with an eating disorder, fearing a relapse. Jenn, Leah and Sasha confront Holly but she storms out of the office after being accused of relapsing. Holly starts to feel light headed and after being stopped by Matt in the hallway, Holly collapses. Holly lies and plays it off as being exhausted, but later confesses to Matt that she's pregnant, which is overheard by Jenn. Jenn calls Holly in after class and tries to talk about it with her. Jenn tells Holly that she too was pregnant as a teenager, but gave the baby up for adoption. This allows Holly to make a decision about what to do and reaffirms her notion of adoption. At the 'River meets the Bay' music festival, Holly finally confesses her feelings for Matt. Jenn, who was chaperoning, witnesses them kissing and breaks them up. Holly and Jenn argue as she attempts to leave. Holly shouts, 'You may be my teacher, but you can't tell me what to do.' to which Jenn replies 'Yes, I can. I'm your mother.' This revelation shocks Holly and she storms off to confront her uncle Heath about this. Holly is involved in the bomb blast at Northern Districts Hospital that night. Holly is rescued early and is taken to a hospital in the city to be checked out for a broken arm. When she is unable to discharge herself, she called Jenn to discharge her. Holly soon moves out of the Braxton house after an argument with Heath and into the caravan park. Jenn makes continuous efforts to try and get to know her daughter. She confesses that the pressure of being a new mother at 18 was too much for her. She didn't want to do it and she regretted it everyday since. Jenn tells her that she wanted to go back, apologise and get to know her again, but she knew it was too late. She knew it was too late to go back and expect everything to fall back into place. Holly asks where shes been for the past 16 years. Jenn explains that after she left she went to her parents house in Yabbie Creek, but they rejected her for what she had done. Instead she went to the city. It was there in 1999 she met a police officer called Damien Bryant. They married a year later and the year after that had their first child, Connor. Emma was born 15 months after Connor. Jenn says she went back to college after Emma was born and got her teaching degree. In 2007, they had another son Max. Recently they had moved back to Yabbie Creek in an attempt for Jenn to reconnect with her family. Holly agrees to give her mother a chance and goes to meet her stepfather and half-siblings. When her father returns from prison, it causes tension. Holly gives birth to a daughter later in the year and decides that she can't go through with an adoption, naming her daughter Zoe. Holly moves in with Jenn and her family after recent dangerous activity around the Braxtons causes Brax to fear for her and Zoe's safety. Jenn encourages Holly to apply for university despite her daughter's apprehensions. She celebrates with her when she finds out she was finally accepted. Casey Braxton Uncle-niece, Brotherly-sisterly Stu Henderson Boyfriend-girlfriend Spencer Harrington Boyfriend-girlfriend Matt Page Boyfriend-girlfriend Trivia *Holly's birthday is on March 3rd, making her astrological sign a Pisces. * Holly's daughter, Zoe, was born on the 3rd June 2014. Holly's son, Dylan, was born on the 9th May 2016. * Holly got the nickname 'Fishy' from her uncle Heath as a kid, because she was never out of the water. * Holly's middle name is Jean. Holly finds out in 2013 she was named for her mothers twin sister who died in a car accident at 16. * Holly has two pieces of jewelry she wears almost every day. She has her great-grandmothers locket her mother left with her before she left and a charm bracelet Matt gave her for her 18th birthday, even though it was meant for her 15th birthday. * Holly has three half-siblings on her mothers side - Connor, Emma and Max. Holly had never met them until 2014 when she was 18 - and one half-brother, Casey, on her fathers side. * Holly first met her maternal grandmother, Kathleen, when she was 17. It was then she discovered her three uncles and an aunt, along with 6 cousins. She also met her uncle David on her first visit to her grandmothers in Yabbie Creek. * Holly's friends have included Ruby Buckton, April Scott, Dex Walker, Xavier Austin, Tamara Kingsley, Spencer Harrington, Maddie Osborne, Rosie Prichard, Josh Barrett, Evelyn MacGuire, Oscar MacGuire, Denny Miller and Pheobe Nicholson. Holly has only ever had three people she would have called her bestfriends - Matt Page, Sasha Bezmel and Evie MacGuire. Holly also acts as an role model and confidant for VJ Patterson, Jett James, Pippa Saunders, Darcy Callahan, Olivia Richards-Fraser, Hunter King, Ellie Page and Raffy Morrison. * Holly has faced many major issues throughout her teen years - abandonment, bullying, eating disorder, social anxiety, domestic violence, homicide, loss, incarceration, teen pregnancy and motherhood. * Holly used to be very invested in ballet dance, but quit at 13 seeing it boring and strict. * Holly hated music so much in Year 8 and Year 9 that she used to punch holes in the paper instead of drawing notes. *Holly has one serious criminal offence; **2012 - Justifiable Homicide of Stu Henderson. Family '''Braxton *Daniel 'Danny' Braxton (b. 1958, d. 2012), married to Cheryl in 1977, father of Darryl and Heath Braxton. *Cheryl Braxton (b. 1960), married to Danny in 1977, mother of Darryl, Heath and Casey Braxton. **Darryl 'Brax' Braxton (b. 1978), son of Danny and Cheryl Braxton, father of Holly Braxton. ***''Holly Braxton (b. 1996), daughter of Darryl Braxton and Jennifer Maloney, mother of Zoe Braxton.'' **** Zoe Page formerly Braxton (b. 2014), daughter of Josh Barrett and Holly Braxton, adopted daughter of Matt Page. **** Dylan Page (b. 2016), son of Matt Page and Holly Braxton. **Heath Braxton (b. 1983), son of Danny and Cheryl Braxton, married to Bianca Scott in 2013, father of Darcy Callahan, Rocco Scott-Braxton and Harley Braxton. ***Bianca Scott-Braxton neé Scott (b. 1984), married to Heath in 2013, mother of Rocco Scott-Braxton. ***Darcy Callahan (b. 2002), daughter of Heath Braxton and Tegan Callahan. ***Rocco Scott-Braxton (b. 2012, d. 2012), son of Heath Braxton and Bianca Scott. ***Harley Braxton (b. 2014), son of Heath Braxton and Jessica. **Casey Braxton (b. 1994, d. 2014), son of Johnny Barrett and Cheryl Braxton. Maloney *Michael Maloney (b. 1948, d. 2011), married to Kathleen Branagan in 1974, father of Michael, Jean, Jennifer, Penelope, Harry and David Maloney. *Kathleen Maloney neé Brannigan (b. 1950), married to Michael Maloney in 1974, mother of Michael, Jean, Jennifer, Penelope, Harry and David Maloney. **Michael Maloney Jr (b. 1976), son of Michael and Kathleen Maloney, married to Sarah in 1998, father of Michael, Patrick and Sophie Maloney. ***Sarah Maloney (b. 1977), married to Michael Maloney Jr in 1998, mother of Michael, Patrick and Sophie Maloney. ***Michael Maloney III (b. 2000), son of Michael and Sarah Maloney. ***Patrick Maloney (b. 2004), son of Michael and Sarah Maloney. ***Sophie Maloney (b. 2008), daughter of Michael and Sarah Maloney. **Jean Maloney (b. 1978, d. 1995), daughter of Michael and Kathleen Maloney. **Jennifer Bryant neé Maloney (b. 1978), daughter of Michael and Kathleen Maloney, married to Damien Bryant in 2000, mother of Holly Braxton, Connor, Emma and Max Bryant. ***Damien Bryant (b. 1976), married to Jennifer Maloney in 2000, father of Connor, Emma and Max Bryant. ***''Holly Braxton (b. 1996), daughter of Darryl Braxton and Jennifer Maloney, mother of Zoe Braxton. '' **** Zoe Page formerly Braxton (b. 2014), daughter of Josh Barrett and Holly Braxton, adopted daughter of Matt Page. **** Dylan Page (b. 2016), son of Matt Page and Holly Braxton. ***Connor Bryant (b. 2001), son of Damien and Jennifer Bryant. ***Emma Bryant (b. 2002), daughter of Damien and Jennifer Bryant. ***Max Bryant (b. 2007), son of Damien and Jennifer Bryant. **Penelope Harries ''neé Maloney ''(b. 1981), daughter of Michael and Kathleen Maloney, married to Trevor Harries in 2009, mother of Jack and Ryan Harries. ***Trevor Harries (b. 1981), married to Penelope Maloney in 2009, father of Jack and Ryan Harries. ***Jack Harries (b. 2011), son of Trevor and Penelope Harries. ***Ryan Harries (b. 2013), son of Trevor and Penelope Harries. **Harry Maloney (b. 1988), son of Michael and Kathleen Maloney, father of Lilly Maloney. ***Lilly Maloney (b. 2012), daughter of Harry Maloney and Danielle Keys. **David Maloney (b. 1990), son of Michael and Kathleen Maloney. Gallery Large (7).jpg Large (6).jpg Large (5).jpg Large (4).jpg Large (3).jpg Large (2).jpg Large (1).jpg Large.jpg Tumblr movbxkh3v81qa91moo1 r1 500.png Large.gif Large (21).jpg Large (20).jpg Large (19).jpg Large (18).jpg Large (17).jpg Large (16).jpg Large (15).jpg Large (14).jpg Large (13).jpg Large (12).jpg Large (11).jpg Large (10).jpg Large (9).jpg Large (8).jpg Large (1).gif Tumblr mvjwzbmzAh1s1nfc8o1 500.gif Tumblr mowjduoGpQ1s53xpzo1 500.gif 1373159146440710.jpg 137443477496208.jpg Tumblr m5xj2216w31qdqnrjo4 250.png Tumblr m5s027m3Hb1rte1ipo1 500.jpg 11.jpg Tawla-center-scrunched-hoodie-and-elena-gilbert-gallery.png Category:Characters Category:Summer Bay Residents Category:Mangrove River Residents Category:Summer Bay High School Students Category:River Boys